In vehicles, multiple control systems are used which, as a function of the actuation of an operating control element operable by the driver, form at least one controlled variable (input of the driver, setpoint values, etc.) for adjusting at least one performance quantity of the vehicle. Examples of such control systems are socalled electronic accelerator systems (drive-by-wire), in which a torque of the drive unit is set as a function of the gas-pedal actuation, electrically controlled braking systems (brake-by-wire), where the braking forces generated at the wheels are set as a function of the brake-pedal actuation, or electrically controlled clutch systems, in which the clutch operation is derived from the clutch-pedal actuation. Such control systems are well-known, for example, an electrically controlled braking system from the SAE paper 960991 xe2x80x9cElectrohydraulic Brake Systemxe2x80x94The First Approach to Break-By-Wire Technologyxe2x80x9d by Wolf-Dieter Jonner, Hermann Winner, Ludwig Dreilich, and Eberhardt Schunck. An actuation variable of a brake pedal is measured here, e.g. using a displacement or force sensor, and depending on the acquired measured signal, a value desired by the driver is ascertained as a controlled variable, especially in the form of a setpoint deceleration value. In this case, a predefined correlation of the actuation variable and the controlled variable (driver input value) is used. Under consideration of other performance quantities, such as the actual deceleration and the setpoint braking-force distribution between the front and rear axles, setpoint values (for example, setpoint pressure values) are formed for controlling the individual wheel-braking pressures. The correlation between the pedal-actuation variable and the driver input value is, for example, fixed by a predefined characteristic curve. The same is also valid for electronic accelerator systems or electronically controlled clutches. Influences of the individual driver are excluded.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide measures allowing the actuation variable of an operating control element operable by the driver to be correlated to a controlled variable, which is derived from this actuation variable in a driver-specific manner.
The option of changing the correlation between an actuation variable of an operating control element and a controlled variable derived therefrom to control a performance quantity of a vehicle, i.e. the option of changing the connection between pedal actuation and its effect on the vehicle by the individual driver, has the advantage of the driver being able to set this effect himself or herself as desired, within the framework of the legal requirements. In this manner, a driver who, for example, wants a sharp brake-pedal setting can adjust it as desired in the same way as another driver wishing to have fine proportionability in the lower operating or deceleration range, and a direct response in the subsequent range.
It is especially advantageous that each driver can adjust the effect of the pedal actuation according to his or her physical capabilities, so that the driver can make an adjustment already rendering the effect of the pedal actuation high in response to a small amount of pedal travel or a small pedal force.
It is also particularly advantageous that in transferring from one vehicle to another, the driver can set his or her usual pedal-actuation effect, and in this respect, does not have to adapt to the new vehicle.
Another advantage is that the measures represented here adapt the human-machine interface to the individual needs of the respective driver, and therefore, allow the driver to control it better.
A further advantage is that the adjustment of the correlation by the driver also allows various assistant functions, e.g. a braking assistant function, to be connected or inserted by, for example, setting a correlation where the driver can easily adjust the maximum braking force on the basis of his or her individual conditions; therefore, an assistant function can be eliminated.
It is also particularly advantageous that the driver immediately (directly) experiences or feels the modified setting. In this manner, false settings are avoided.